Banshee and the Fox
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Her people have been slain, she has been betrayed by the ones she called allies, and she is left with nowhere to go. Sylvanas Windrunner is fleeing the Horde commanded by Garrosh Hellscream and finds herself in the Elemental Nations, where she meets none other than Naruto Uzumaki. But with him comes a longing in her unbeating heart. Will she avenge her people or find something more
1. The Banshee and the fox

So I am going to attempt a challenge from Hades45.

Now since I haven't played any Warcraft game in some time, and the only knowledge I have of Sylvanas Windrunner comes from a manga series called the Sunwell Trilogy.

So therefore to rectify the problem I had to do research into the character.

I must say from what I read I kind of pity her.

Oh well pairing for this will be Naruto x Sylvanas.

FOR THE HORDE!

Chapter 1: The Banshee Queen and the Kitsune…

Sylvanas Windrunner, once the proud Ranger-General of Silvermoon and in death Queen of the Forsaken, was wandering in a giant forest lost for the first time in her life. Her people had been slain by the current Warchief of the Horde Garrosh Hellscream, with her being the sole survivor, because he viewed them as abominations, even after they had served the Horde faithfully for years. After many years of wandering she found herself on the opposite side of the world on a continent that didn't know the several millennia of strife that her people, both in life and in death, had suffered. She finally just sat down against a tall tree and closed her eyes but she would not sleep, for the undead had no need for such a thing. That's when she heard it, the loud sound of voices baying for blood, of the clatter of weapons, and the cries of a person as they tried to flee. Years later when asked Sylvanas would say she didn't know what drew her to the sounds of battle, since that was the closest thing she could compare them to.

When she arrived at the epicenter of the sounds she saw a mob of full grown humans holding every manner of weapon imaginable from broken bottles to weird knives that were double edged and in place of a hilt were wrapped in some kind of white cloth with a circle at the bottom. What she saw in the middle of the mob shook her mutilated soul right down to its core. In the middle of the mob was a small five year old human boy wearing a dirty white shirt with a orange spiral, patched up jeans, and sandals with the soles about to come off. That's when she saw members of the mob take their strange knives and begin throwing them at the blonde, not hitting him but using them to pin him to a wall right behind him. It was then Sylvanas immediately knew what would happen next, since they had trapped their prey they would undoubtedly go in for the kill.

"No," was all Sylvanas said as the leather of her gloves creaked when she clinched her fists. Without a second thought she took in a lungful of air and let out a loud screech that had the mob holding its ears in pain. With that she drew a bow that she had taken from one of the lands inhabitants and let loose with a volley of arrows, that either permanently disabled or killed most of the mob. Once that was done she tore the knives from the boy's clothes and gently cradled him in her lap. Now that she got a closer look at the boy she saw he had spikey blonde hair, slightly pale skin, three whisker like marks adorning each cheek, frightened blue eyes, and from the holes in his shirt she could see the outline of his bones.

"It's ok child," Sylvanas said soothingly, gently stroking his hair with a gentle hand. Now to five year old Naruto he found his rescuer to be somewhat mindboggling. She had deathly pale skin, yellow eyes that didn't have a iris, hair as pale as the moon, and long pointy ears coming out of a dark maroon colored hood that was attached to a cape of the same color. Naruto was also able to get a good look at her clothes which were all black with silver lines her top felt like leather with the lines forming something like antlers on her chest and it revealed her toned stomach, dark looking things that covered her shoulders that had a spike just below a row of skulls, and after that all he saw was her black boots with silver lines that occasionally formed a leaf like pattern. Normally when Old Man Sarutobi would carry him to the hospital he felt warm, which the old man explained was his natural body heat, however this lady who had just saved him felt cold as a winter's night.

Now it was at this point a old man in red and white robes with a red and white triangular wide brimmed hat, and a small group of humans in gray armor with black under shirts and animal masks appeared. It was at this moment that Sylvanas felt two pairs of eyes sending a glare in her direction, one from the old man and another from the man wearing the dog mask.

"Ma'am," the old man said in a commanding voice, "I must ask you to step away from the boy."

Sylvanas paid him no mind and just kept gently stroking the boy's hair as he yawned and snuggled a little closer to the strange woman.

"Ma'am I am going to ask you to step away from the boy," the old man commanded one more time.

"Shh," Sylvanas shushed quietly, "he's sleeping."

Sure enough the old man heard Naruto letting out a gentle snoring sound as he slept. Growling, as he wanted to take Naruto away from the strangely dressed pale skinned woman and at the same time he wanted Naruto to get some sleep. He growled to himself and looked at the woman giving her the universal hand sign for follow me. Gently getting up, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, and followed the old man and, what she assumed was, his elite guard. After following the old man for several minutes she found herself standing outside a door that had obviously been broken on more than one occasion with numerous words scrawled across it in basic, the most frequent and prominent of these words being demon filth and Kyubi brat.

Just as the Banshee was about to ask she felt the old man fix her with a glare that would have undoubtedly had Arthas trembling in his boots, feeling that it was wise Sylvanas decided to keep her mouth shut and reserve her questions for later. Calmly following the old man to a worn down mattress with springs sticking out of it she gently laid the boy down, took off her cloak, and draped it over his body, once that was done she saw the boy curl into a tiny ball and pull the cloak tightly around him and smile in his sleep.

Motioning his head to the door Sylvanas quietly stepped outside of the small room and waited outside the door. Not even a few minutes later the old man appeared and motioned for her to follow him. Once they made it down the hall the old man turned and fixed her with a glare that would have unsettled any of the dread lords.

"Why did you do it," The old man asked, anger lacing his tone heavily, "Who sent you?"

"What," was Sylvanas's response, completely aghast that someone would question her motives. After all she just saved a innocent child from being fatally injured or killed, and this old human would dare question her, The Dark Lady. It was then her sensitive elf ears picked up on a sound that resembled the quiet shuffling of feet. Now normally she would attribute it to a drunk coming home and trying not to disturb his neighbors or a child quietly trying to get a drink of water, however this was heading directly toward the room of the child she had just saved. Using her quick reflexes, which came from years of training with the bow, sword, and knives, Sylvanas drew a knife from a sheathe hidden by her gauntlets and tossed it at the source of the shuffling, impaling a thin person wearing a black shirt with red straps that would have revealed his midriff if it wasn't for his black undershirt, black calf length pants, black sandals, and a plain white face mask, much like the ones the old man's elite guard wore, with a strange symbol on the front which caused the old man to tighten his fists in anger.

"Root," the old man ground out, before summoning one of his guard to his side, "Tora bring me Danzo Shimura, dead or alive I don't care which."

With little more than a nod the one the old man called Tora vanished in a swirl of leaves. Once that was done the old man went back to glaring at Sylvanas, this time with a begrudging sense of respect. Before he turned and left, with none of his questions satisfied.

"By the way," the old man said over his should, the fire burning in his eyes betraying his old age, "I suggest you leave the village before daybreak or I will have my Anbu bring you in for questioning."

With that the old man disappeared in a swirl of fire, leaving the Banshee Queen in the hall with the old man's elite guard standing a quiet vigil over the boy. Sighing Sylvanas went back and sat on the bed next to the boy, gently stroking his hair as he slept. It was then she felt a stirring where her heart should have been.

'_What is this feeling_,' Sylvanas thought to herself as she felt a warmness start to come from her breast. When the old man came the next morning to see if the strange woman was there all he found of her was the dark maroon cloak, a piece of paper, and a pale golden ring with strange writing etched into it. Opening the note Sarutobi at first struggled to make out the writing then as if a sudden understanding came over him the words on the note became clear.

'_Tell the boy that the cloak and the ring are gifts from me, and that if he wishes to find me again all he needs to do his stand at the top of the mountain with the faces of stone on a new moon._

_With Regards,_

_Sylvanas Windrunner._

_Queen of the Forsaken'_

Shaking his heading wondering what the Forsaken were, Sarutobi picked up the ring and pocketed it, reasoning that it would need to be studied for anything that could potentially harm Naruto or cause the Bijuu inside him to be released early. He also took the note and was contemplating burning the note when Naruto began to stir and yawn tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey ojiji-san," Naruto greeted the old man in his tired little voice, the cloak sliding down to his waist.

"Hey naruto," Sarutobi greeted, sitting on the bed next to Naruto. It was then he noticed Naruto looking around like he was searching for something, "what are you looking for?"

"The strange lady from last night," Naruto answered, clutching the cloak tightly, "I wanted to thank her and return this."

Sarutobi looked at his young ward with a grim look crossing his features, debating on how to tell the boy that his savior had left, when the boy looked down, obviously upset that he couldn't thank her for saving him and loaning him her cloak. Looking dejected Naruto held the cloak like a life line, seeing as it was the only connection he had to his rescuer for the time being. Sighing at the display Sarutobi didn't have the heart to try and tell Naruto to give him the cloak and just got up and left to go to the his office.

In the Hokage's office…

If Danzo Shimura could show emotion right now his face would show how livid he was at being woken up in the middle of the night and forced to sit in the office that should by all rights be his.

'_That old fool Sarutobi_,' Danzo thought in the final minutes till Sarutobi would finally arrive, '_he doesn't realize how weak he is making this village. A ninja's emotions is what make them weak, they make them soft and merciful, and if he had let me train the Jinchuriki I could have turned him into a mighty weapon, but no the senile old fool had to be sentimental._'

It was precisely at the end of this mental rant that Sarutobi walked in, anger etched across his features.

"Danzo Shimura," Sarutobi said, the anger on his face finding its way into his tone, "I believe I told you to disband the ROOT training program did I not."

"Why yes Hokage-sama," Danzo stated, feeling the sweat starting to pour off him, "to the best of my knowledge it was."

"Really," Sarutobi growled, "then explain to me why a ninja wearing the ROOT uniform was found last night on the way to young Naruto's room."

Danzo only reaction was to gulp inaudibly as the glare that Sarutobi was giving him had him seeing the Shinigami standing behind the old man.

"Thought so," Sarutobi said angrily, "Danzo Shimura you have defied the express command of your Hokage, this qualifies as a act of treason and is punishable by death, do you have any last words?"

"Yes," Danzo answered a gaze like steel settling across his features, "You Sarutobi have weakened this village by letting the ninja retain their emotions, and if it weren't for the Nidaime Hokage I would have lead this village to the greatness it was destined for. Also your soft heart shall prove your undoing, for you should have given me the Kyubi Jinchuriki to make into a weapon."

That was the last words Danzo said, because during his little tirade Sarutobi summoned Enma in his staff form and impaled the war hawk through the chest.

"Inu," Sarutobi called, immediately the anbu wearing the dog masked appeared before the Kage, "get Snake and Bear to help you gather up Danzo's subordinates and remove any brainwashing Danzo put them through."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Inu said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Once they were gone the Hokage walked up to the picture of the Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and pushed the picture aside revealing a safe hidden behind the portrait. Opening the safe Sarutobi opened it and put the note and the ring inside before slamming it shut and putting the picture back in its proper place, not to be disturbed for another twelve years.

Meanwhile on the continent of Kalimdor…

Thrall was riding his trusty steed back to Orgrimmar, capital of the Orcs, after years spent rebuilding the balance between the elements with the Earthen Ring he was ready to return home. Standing at the gates was none other than Garrosh Hellscream, the acting Warchief in his absence.

"Hail Mighty Horde for our true Warchief has returned," Garrosh bellowed out, slapping a closed fist over his chest in a warrior's salute. With that the masses let out a loud cheer of excitement. Smiling Thrall waved at the crowd with a smile showing his teeth and he jumped off his steed and shook hands with the leaders of the Troll, Tauren, and Goblins. However he noticed that Sylvanas and her Forsaken were missing from the congregation as well as the Blood elves, it was at this point Thrall let a confused look cross his features before turning to Garrosh.

"Where is the Forsaken," Thrall asked in confusion, "where are the Blood Elves?"

"The abominations that called themselves the Forsaken have been killed off great Warchief," Garrosh answered with pride, "the blood elves withdrew shortly afterwards, out of some misguided notion that the freaks could be saved."

Thrall didn't let it show but he was seething in rage and began contemplating numerous ways to kill Garrosh, without being implicated. He had known Sylvanas during the Second War and had fought beside her during the Burning Crusade when the demons from the Draenei and the Orc's home world had sought to invade Azeroth.

"I want Sylvanas found," Thrall commanded, his voice holding no room for argument, "I want her brought before me, and I want Garrosh Hellscream locked up."

Needless to say Garrosh looked shocked, but once he felt a Tauren and a Orc grab his wrists he snapped out of it and lived up to the name Hellscream by letting out a scream that had all in attendance holding their ears. With everyone still somewhat incapacitated Garrosh ran through the congregation, only to be met with a mighty hammer blow to his face.

"Garrosh Hellscream from what I have seen here it would appear that the Horde has suffered underneath your rule," Thrall said, raising the Doomhammer above his head Thrall brought it down in one mighty blow killing Garrosh and ending the Orcs worthless life.

"Warchief Thrall," Vol'jin, leader of the Dark Spear tribe, shouted, "Where should we begin our search for the Banshee Queen?"

"The last place she was spotted when this scum had her hunted," Thrall answered, before spitting on the corpse of Garrosh Hellscream. Once that was done he noticed someone in a wide brimmed wicker ha and red robes with light red lining walking up to him with his head bowed.

"Thrall," the figure said, slowly revealing his face to show it had white fur with two black circles around his eyes, "I am Ji Firepaws of Pandaria, and I wish to discuss the possibility of a alliance with you."

So now that that's done let me know what you guys think.

Also this was just a chapter to kind of introduce the main players in this little spectacle.

So till next time.

-paints the horde symbol on the screen-

FOR THE HORDE!


	2. Twelve years later

So getting so this story is getting favorited, put on peoples alert list, and is getting such great reviews that I decided to update right now, but don't get used to it.

Also to address the issue of why Thrall killed Garrosh, instead of exiling him like he normally would.

How would you feel if you were Thrall and you came back to your home to find out that one of your trusted advisors and someone you fought beside in the Second War and the Burning Crusade was essentially in exile because someone you trusted is hunting her down because her people are zombies?

Alienvx0: you bring up a good point, But Sarutobi also decided to let her go since she had saved Naruto twice and he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Plums: -_- thank you for pointing out my short coming as a writer.

Anyway this chapter is going to be a major time skip, so some things have changed.

Anyways hope you all enjoy this next installment of Banshee and the Fox.

FOR THE HORDE!

Chapter2: 12 years later…

Warchief Thrall sat on his throne in Orgrimmar tired, for twelve years he had his best scouts search far and wide for Sylvanas with no luck. The only clue they had to where she might have gone was a passenger manifest for a ship called the _Dragon's Fire_ and they had no idea where the ship was headed to. Long had he sat on this throne waiting for news, his once midnight black hair had turned white as the winter's snow, his once shining armor was growing dull, and his once large frame that was dwarfed only by the Tauren, was starting to grow feeble. Soon he would need to declare a new Warchief, but he would not do so in haste for he remembered the debacle that came with making Garrosh Hellscream Warchief. Not only this but it took seven long years of negotiations with the Blood Elves to bring them back to the Horde. Though he would admit, begrudgingly, that the Horde had gained much by including Ji Firepaws and his followers into the Horde, already many of their younglings were becoming skilled martial artists under his tutelage.

It was then a young Orc ranger, fresh from the field and panting from a long day's ride, came into his throne room.

"Great Warchief Thrall," the Orc ranger shouted, running up the Warchief as fast as his legs could carry him, "I bring news of the Banshee Queen."

Thrall immediately stood up to his full height, his great black and gold plate armor clanking as he rose. Grabbing Doomhammer he made great strides to the ranger, a scowl set on his features as he strode toward the ranger.

"You had best speak the truth," Thrall said menacingly as he brought Doomhammer into a two handed grip, "or it will be the last words you ever utter."

The Orc Ranger nodded swiftly; well aware of what had happened to his fellow rangers when they brought falsehoods before the great Warchief.

"I spoke to one of the members of the crew that were on the _Dragon's Fire_ when the Dark Lady disappeared from Kalimdor. After much bribery and coaxing he told me that they took her to the Morrowlands. Afterwards it was as if she disappeared into the Morrowlands never to be seen again."

Thrall let loose a low growl, he knew of these Morrowlands it was said they were filled with great warriors who possessed abilities that could rival the Lich King's black magic in sheer destructive capability. He also knew that many expeditions had gone to the Morrowlands and none had come back, save a few.

"Then I shall personally lead an expedition to the Morrowlands, and I will find Sylvanas," Thrall declared, leaving his War Council aghast.

"But Mighty Warchief who shall lead us," asked a troll that had taken Vol'jin's spot as a representative for the Dark Spear tribe, which had expanded from its small village to conquering most of Kalimdor's jungles.

"My War Council shall lead the Horde till my return," Thrall declared, further shocking the throne room, "once I made a fool's mistake of putting a single being in charge in my absence, never again will I make that same mistake."

With that Thrall began making the necessary preparations for the expedition to the Morrowlands. One thought though was always on his mind, how he would convince his old friend, and most trusted advisor to return to a land where her people were slain.

In the Morrowlands, also known as the Elemental Nations…

Tsunade Senju, last of her bloodline, Konoha's Slug Princess, and Fifth Hokage to Konoha, was beginning to feel every day of her age as she sat behind in the Kage's office. For almost a decade they had fought a bloody and fruitless war against the Akatsuki, and only now two years later were the effects beginning to diminish. Looking toward the Kage Wall, which had the portraits of the Kage's long past, did she feel a since of peace settle over.

"Grandfather," Tsunade said sorrowfully, looking at the picture of the First Hokage, "Granduncle, Sarutobi-sensei, Minato-baka, I need your guidance in this hour of need."

As if the Kages of the past had heard her prayers inside the belly of the Shinigami, a gentle breeze blew, causing the portrait of Minato Namikaze to blow to the side revealing a hidden safe. Looking at the safe in awe she unlocked it using the master combination, a failsafe in case of invasion or the reigning Kage forgot the other combination. Opening the safe she saw a pale gold ring with weird writing etched into it along with a note.

"I wonder who this belongs to," Tsunade asked out loud, shrugging she sat at her desk and calmly began reading the note; however it left her with more questions than she had answers to, "What cloak is this note talking about, and more importantly who is Sylvanas Windrunner and the Forsaken?"

Scratching her head in thought and began trying to narrow down what cloak the note could be talking about. Sighing in frustration she tossed the note on the table and heard something click, just before a drawer popped out of the side of the desk.

"That's strange," Tsunade said aloud, walking over to the secret drawer she found a journal bound in black leather with a golden clasp with the symbol of the village etched into it. Unbuckling the clasp Tsunade flipped to the first page and read its contents.

'_In this book lies the secrets of both the Kages past of Konohagakure no Sato and the knowledge passed down by the heads of the Senju clan. Be forewarned all who read this the secrets transcribed within are vital to both the security of the Land of Fire and the Elemental Nations. So writes Hashirama Senju, First Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.'_

Letting out a hum in thought Tsunade flipped to the first entry of the book and began reading what her grandfather had transcribed.

'_Black ships bearing a red sigil were spotted today; I almost didn't believe the scout when he described the creatures to me. He said they were green oni looking beasts, though they lacked any horns, that they wielded strange swords, weapons that had attached to a "six foot long pole" that had two "arm blades fused together", and some of the had bows that were made of the blackest wood with arrows that had raven feathers for fletching. Needless to say I would have called him a liar, had one of the creatures not stumbled into camp. He looked at us and let out a growl that would have sent any of our ninja dogs into a panic. Then he pointed at me and said something in some kind of, what I am guessing, language that sounded as if he were gargling water. _

_ When I looked at him in confusion he got angrier and spoke louder, I guess thinking that would help me to understand. He then began tugging at his raven black hair in frustration. Only know did I take the time to observe his armor, which was a pair of blood red greaves and a pair of what I am guessing was his vambraces. He was also had some kind of double edged weapon that was as long as my arm and half as wide as me, with the hilt having some kind of animal skull engraved into it. Shortly afterward one of the beast's kin, at least I think it was his kin, walked in. This one was wearing white and gold robes and was holding a staff made of what appeared to be ash wood with a deep blue sapphire sat into the center of it. The newcomer than began speaking in the same language the other spoke in, I'm guessing to calm him down, he then turned to us and walked towards me. My clan members thought he was coming to attack and took up defensive positions around me. Only for the white robbed monster to look at us amused before he began chanting then he did something I thought was impossible, he made the very earth beneath our feet rise and imprison my clans men. He then looked at me with nothing short of mirth in his eyes before he took the butt of his staff and tapped me in the forehead with it. Immediately I felt a rush of knowledge entire my mind, and what I saw was too frightening for me to even transcribe in this journal._

_ "Do you understand us now human," I heard the beast say in a deep authoritative tone. All I found myself able to do was give a feeble nod._

_ "Good," the beast stated, before he pointed to himself, "I am Garrock Nightwolf, shaman to clan Nightwolf. He is Gorrum Blackknife, warrior of Clan Blackknife and guard to the Warchief."_

_ I then heard him chuckle, I guess it was the look of confusion etched on my face._

_ "Have you never heard of Orcs," He asked in amusement._

_ "No I have not," I answered before I glared at them, "and I would thank you to release my clans men lest you will sorely regret it."_

_ When I saw the "Orc" give me a amused smile before he began chanting again and the earth fell away from them._'

Tsunade just looked at the journal dumfounded, her father had encountered a race that was entirely new to the Elemental Nations and had never told a soul. Flipping through the journal she found an entry from her uncle, documenting a extensive conversation with a creature that stood at almost seven feet tall, lanky, and blue skinned creature with tusks that jutted from his mouth that had a staff with a bird skull resting on top of it with several different charms on it. Flipping to the next entry that involved these strange creatures she found one from Minato Namikaze, where he spoke with a bunch of "blood elves" that were slender and had a range of skin tones and hair colors, the skin tones ranging from pale to tan to ruddy, and the hair colors ranging from charcoal black to pure white. However what she noticed with each of the entries is that each of the Kages had sworn any shinobi with them to silence, lest their clans be dishonored and removed from the village and labeled as traitors. Then she finally found what she was looking for and found an entry on the ring dated twelve years ago from her sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

'_I met a strange woman tonight on the Fifth Anniversary of the Kyūbi's defeat, she was pale as one touched by the Shinigami, dressed in strange clothes that were black as midnight with silver lines occasionally forming either a leaf, antlers, or a skull. Normally on this night I would arrive just in time to rescue Naruto from being killed, but this woman had beaten me to it. When I arrived I saw her holding young Naruto like a mother would a child or a woman her lover I don't know which. Then she followed me to Naruto's apartment and gave him a maroon cloak to use as a blanket, since the villagers had raided his house the week prior though she didn't know. When I went to question her about why she helped Naruto she did not answer my questions, instead she pulled a knife hidden in one of her vambraces and threw it at a ROOT ninja that had attempted to kidnap Naruto. Feeling, although grudgingly, that I owed her for saving my adopted grandson twice in the same night I felt best to give her till dawn, with my ANBU watching her every move. Once I came by Naruto's apartment in the morning, the deadline I gave her to be gone before I had my ANBU arrest her, the only proof I found that she had even been there was a note, a ring, and the cloak Naruto used as a blanket. After I left Naruto's apartment I took the ring to my safe behind the Fourth's picture, and over my reign as Hokage had it tested, so far all we have been able to conclude is that it is made of gold and written in a language that as of yet we do not understand._'

Tsunade looked over at the ring and then back at the journal, pondering in thought what message her predecessors were trying to tell her. Sighing she tucked the journal back into its compartment and closed it, and then she called in her second apprentice, Sakura Haruno.

With Naruto….

Naruto sighed to himself as he sat in his private training field, wondering what it would take for him to find a single person. Ever since his first C-rank mission he had been on high alert, looking for the woman who had saved him all those years ago. Every time he left he would immediately began searching for her or any clue to her whereabouts, so far he had come up with nothing. Sighing he looked around he stood up and created a hundred shadow clones and had them practice the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Sighing Naruto unsealed the cloak the woman had given to him as a blanket and stared at, like it would give him the answers he sought.

After five minutes of just staring at the cloak Naruto sighed as he felt the last of his clones dissipate. He sealed the cloak back up and then brought out a sword he found on one of his less known trips outside the village. Just after the Chunin Exams, and just before Saskue left the village, Team 7 had been given a C-rank mission to retrieve artifacts that had been unearthed during a excavation in what was left of the Land of the Whirlpools. About three days into the mission Naruto had stumbled across a nodachi, much like Orochimaru's Kusanagi, with the hand guard having a engraving of two foxes chasing each other, the hilt was blood red, and the pummel was plain with nine tassels hanging off it. When he drew the blade he had to spend a minute catching his breath because the blade itself was flawless, not a nick, chip, or single flake of rust anywhere on it. Once he found it he knew the blade was meant for him and him alone, however he also knew that if the Uchiha-teme had found out about it then he would demand the blade be handed over to him and he also knew Kakashi and Sakura would agree with the teme, so he omitted the blade from his portion of the report.

Focusing himself he got into a stance he learned in secret from a samurai during the war and began go through the katas of the style. Eventually he got so lost in what he was doing that he didn't notice as Sakura strode into the training ground and began watching him. Smiling she stood and watched as Naruto kept practicing. Once he was done she let out a slow clap, causing Naruto to jump and look in her direction in shock.

"Sakura," Naruto called out in mild shock, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Sakura answered before looking at her team mate, "Come on Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

In a unknown part of the Elemental Nations…

Sylvanas sat in her dark cave, hiding from the world at large, for the last twelve years she had pondered the feeling she got when she held that blonde child in her arms. She couldn't explain it but when she held him she felt, what's the word, whole again like nothing else needed to exist outside just the two of them. Sighing she looked at her reflection in the pond inside her cave. She had long ago hidden her armor and instead swapped it out for more normal looking clothes, a long sleeved black shirt that hugged her body snuggly, baggy pants that reached her ankles, black sandals that added a quarter inch onto her already tall body, and a plain brown cloak to disguise her other features if she chose to leave the cave.

She then rubbed her head in thought over the war that raged around her small cave for the past two years. She wandered why she chose not to get involved and why after news of the old man's death reached her she chose not to seek out the blonde haired child. Sighing, once again, finding herself with more questions than she would have answers to she sat next to her pond and began singing Lament of the Highborn. Normally she would find herself reliving every wretched moment of her captivity under Arthas Menethil; this time however visions of a home not her own flashed behind her eye lids. She saw a army flying the banners of both the Horde and the Alliance, she saw as they went into a war frenzy and laid siege to what she could assume was a fortress, she saw as a man in a black coat with red flames along the hem was brought before a Orc that could look a Tauren right in the eye the Orc had dark brown skin, crimson red eyes that burned with hatred, and he was wearing armor only on his legs and arms with the armor being blood red, she saw as the orc mocked the man's efforts before beheading him and adding the man's head to his collection, she saw herself, while she was still alive she supposed, running for her life, her belly swollen from pregnancy as the Deadly Alliance of the Horde and the Alliance hunted her and the unborn child down, and at last she saw a half-elven male with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes holding a strange sword with nine red tassels dangling from the pommel, and at his back was a army to match that of the Lich King, and at his side was a warrior with all his clothes being red as blood and with nine tails flowing behind him in the breeze.

In shock Sylvanas stopped singing and began pondering what she had seen. She knew for a fact that in life she had never gotten pregnant, she also knew that the Orc in her vision must be a very charismatic individual to unite bot the Horde and the Alliance under a single banner, and second she had yet to meet any kind of warrior that had nine TAILS. Looking in the pond she began pondering the meaning of the visions, now most people would say that the ability of precognition was reserved only for oracles and people touched by gods. However since she was dead the rules of the living meant little to her, and there was little that the dead didn't know.

Sighing Sylvanas rubbed her forehead and left the cave for the first time in months she left the cave, determined to find someone who could help her interpret these visions.

In the afterlife…

Garrosh Hellscream didn't know how long he had been in this ethereal blackness, only that he had been left with nothing more than his memories. He remembered clearly the day he sent his most loyal and his strongest warriors to eliminate the freaks of nature and magic that called themselves the Forsaken, he remembered his anger when he learned that the Banshee Queen had escaped, he remembered spending the remaining time before the weakling Thrall's return searching for her, and most importantly he remembered the rage he felt when Thrall killed him, he who had fought bravely in the battles of Northrend and the Burning Crusade, and had served him faithfully, all because of some undead wench. It was then he heard a dark voice whispering in his ear.

"You wish vengeance on them do you not," the voice asked, his words sounding sweeter than even the finest vintage of Ale. With a growl Garrosh did what assumed was nodding his head.

"Good," the voice said, a sort of maniacal glee entering his voice, "then I shall return you to the land of the living, and give you a new body best suited for your vengeance."

Once that was said Garrosh felt a searing pain before he felt like he had been hurled by a golem, before he felt himself smack against the unforgiving earth. Getting up he went over to a nearby lake and stared at his new body. It was tall, even for a Orc, with earth brown skin, red eyes that seemed to hold the fires of war, his body was rippling with muscle, he was wearing blood red vambraces and blood red greaves, and he saw a sword sitting in a ebony black sheathe at his side. Pulling the blade out he saw the hand guard was in the shape of dragon's wings connected to a dragon skull, the hilt was wrapped in black leather with gold lines embroided into it, and the blade was made of a blood metal that seemed to absorb the let around it. Giving his new weapon a test swing he saw it cleave right through the air and heard a high pitched boom as the vacuum it created collapsed. Garrosh chuckled darkly as he held the blade before him

"Your name shall be Blood Reaver," Garrosh said before sheathing the blade and walking off into the desert, determined to have his vengeance on the weak Warchief and the abomination that called itself Sylvanas Windrunner.

That's a wrap!

IT would seem the plot is starting to thicken, with the return of a angry Garrosh, but what is the deity that so graciously gave him a new body?

What plans could this deity have for the world at large?

TUNE IN AND FIND OUT!

BTW –spray paints the horde symbol on the screen-

FOR THE HORDE!


End file.
